A Dark
by AliceCANcu
Summary: When Bella and Alice attend College.... what will happen when there pasts came back to haunt them and will secrets be revieled? What about the beautiful Edward Mason and Jasper Whitlock? And can the young Rose take all the deaths surrounding her?
1. Chapter 1

New story! Yeah I know I shouldn't be writing another but……

O well!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or an apple…… Damn…

A DARK………

Chapter 1: Story ….

B.P.O.V

I stared out the window of the small apartment I was sharing with my friend Alice. I was only here on a whim, a scholarship that I was lucky enough to even GET a scholar ship. It was 5:30 in the morning, which was unusual for me. I was a night person, the mornings and I just didn't mix. But as the sun rose from behind the hills. I welcomed it, I enjoyed the warm of the sun on my cold skin. When I heard a thump from the room beside me, followed by a grumble. I smiled. It was a new day. A time for the both of us to redo our lives. And today was the time to start.

I was NOT going to be the little girl, whose parents died.

I was NOT going to sit around, and let the world pass me by.

I WAS going to stand up for myself. And hopefully finally express myself.

I walked over to my wardrobe, and grabbed out a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt with "When I'm scared… Protect me, or are you to chicken?" I loved anything with funny quotes on it. I laughed as I went into my bathroom. When I was finished I had, the t-shirt and jeans on with a pair of black flats that had little blue beads on it. And threw my hair up into a messy bun. I grabbed my jacket and grabbed my good luck badge that said. "If I'm not back in five minutes... wait longer!" I walked out of my room and walked down the hall to the kitchen. I grabbed a bowl of cereal, and slumped down in a chair. I flicked on the TV and started watching Tom and Jerry. About 5 minutes into it, Alice walked in. She was wearing a hoodie with "**Always forgive your enemies - Nothing annoys them so much." On it a pair of scruffy jeans, a pair of voiles and her long black hair was hung loose. (Yes Alice has LONG hair) **

'Up early I see.' She said smiling. I smiled back at her as I washed up my bowl. 'YEP!' I said popping the P. "you ready?' I asked smiling, nearly jumping up and down. We were going to be going to M.A.D. Yeah weird name to call a college. But it stands for; Music, Acting and Dance. Alice and I were enrolled for, Music and I for Dance and yes you guessed it Alice in Acting. She looked at her watch, and shrugged. It was only 7am but it was a half an hour drive there. And I was shore we would get lost. And I was correct. An hour later we were standing in front of the school office. 'You go.' I whispered to Alice. 'No you.' I said back nudging me. 'Fine.' I said 'At least I'M not a wimp.' I said reaching for the door handle, I knew it would hit in just the right spot. I reached for the door handle, just as my hand brushed it. Alice knocked me out f the way and opened the door up herself. 'Damn.' She cursed under her breath; she fell for it every time. When a red haired women looked up at us. 'O! Hello girls.' She said smiling. She gave us our timetables and showed us the best route to each of our classes. We still had to learn each of the, curriculums. We smiled as we walked to our first class, Music. When we herd singing coming from inside, it sounded like a couple of boys, a few guitars and a drum…. We walked inside and there was a guy with bronze hair sitting on top of a table, (he was gor….. NO! Bella) with a boy sitting beside him, singing back-up. Over to the left there was a big muscular boy playing the drums and a few guys next to him playing guitar.

She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner with your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad

There were people clapping in the background. When a girl started to sing. And Alice and I started clapping along.

I know your type (Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy (That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control.

And Alice and I just couldn't help it we started singing…….

Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance (Edward + Jasper)

And he got away with the girls in the back

Acting like they're too hot to dance (Alice + Bella)

After Alice and I sang no one else was singing except the boys. And my voice got the better of me. (Bella and Edward are the only ones singing now)

I make them good girls go bad.

I make them good girls go.

The Good girls go bad, yeah good girls go,

BAD!!! YEAH!

When I heard clapping, coming from beside me. I looked to me left only to see a woman, who must have been our teacher starring at me smiling. 'Well…. It looks like you have some competition. Tanya.' She said, as the girl who was singing before. Shriek before running out of the classroom, I looked down. 'Sorry.' I mumbled, 'WHY?' The boy with the bronze hair shouted. 'Tanya will get over it. It's just she KNOWS your better than her.' He said snickering. A girl who was sitting cross legged giggled, as well as the teacher. 'Ok class!' She said clapping her hands 'I have a new song for us to learn.' Then she pointed to Alice and myself. 'You two, come here. I want to hear you sing this with, thing 1 and thing 2. Thing 3 you ready?' she asked looking at the boy on the drums, he nodded and counted his band in.

1…2…3…

'Just try to stay in with the beat, listen to the boys if it helps.' She said winking to us as the music started…

(Girls **BOYS**BOTH**)**

If I should die  
before I wake  
It's cause you took my breath away  
losing you is like living in a world  
with no air  
Ohhh…

**I'm here, alone  
didn't want to leave  
My heart won't move  
it's incomplete  
wish there was a way  
that I can get you to understand**

Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
thats how i feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
if you ain't here i just can't breathe  
It's No Air No Air

No air air ohhhh  
No air air noooo  
No air air ohhhh  
No air air

No Air…

I recognized it, it was No Air by Jordin Sparks Feat. Chris Brown.

'You are very beautiful singers.' The teacher said smiling at us. 'And call me Lola.' She said as she looked back at the class. 'OK this is the song we shall be learning!' She said, handing out papers to everyone. 'And these are for you. Solos' she said smiling as the music started…..

When Music was finished Alice had Acting while I had Dance, we hugged, smiled and wished each other good luck. I sighed as I walked into the large dance hall. 'Hello Bella!' Said a beautiful lady. 'I'm your teacher, Vanessa.' She looked my clothes up and down, do you have anything else to wear?' she asked kindly. I nodded and got dressed when I returned, she was surprised at my clothes. I was wearing ballet shoes, tights, leotard and a long of the shoulder green shirt with "**Everyone has a photographic memory. Some just don't have film." **Written in green. 'I don't think I have ever had a student, wear exactly the right clothes to a lesson in years. She laughed.

The steps were pretty easy and it was over before I knew it.

I met up with Alice half way to my 1h acting class, I waved as I passed. It was pretty easy we just learnt a little about the acting we were going to be doing.

When it was over I walked back to my car. By the day was over I had collected, 3 e-mail addresses and 5 mobile numbers. I was waiting in the car for 15min but Alice still hadn't come. I sighed and got out of my car, when I noticed Alice talking to the blonde boy who we had sang with. I cupped my hands around my mouth and whistled, I saw the boy smile and someone else whistle, and I looked to the car next to me. Only to see the bronze haired boy looking at Alice and the blonde boy. He looked at me and smiled. 'Hey look, if you want I could give you Jaspers phone number. I swear he really needs a girlfriend. And my names Edward.' He said laughing again; his voice was like…… BELLA stop it! 'Well by my guess they have already got each other's numbers AND enough details to write a report on each other.' And he started laughing again. 'Come ON! Alice I wanna go home.' I whined. She didn't even look at me she just stuck her hand out behind her and pointed up her middle finger. 'FINE! Be dat way!' I said jumping in my car, and revving the engine. She jumped around to look at me.

'Bye-Bye!' I shouted waving to her. 'BELLA NOOOOOO!!!!' She shouted as we herd thunder. 'O look at that,' I said looking at the sky. 'It's about to rain. O well I have to go before I get socked.' O drove out just as the rain started pouring.

About half an hour later, a soaking wet Alice walked through the door. 'Well that's what you……' I didn't get to finish my sentence as the boy who Edward had called jasper walked in following Alice. 'WHAT THE HELL! Alice don't you remember the promise ewe made when we rented this place "**There are three sides to any argument: your side, my side and the right side" **But NOT a boy side.' I said just as………….

A/n tell me what you think! Any Q. plz ask me! If you want a song in here I will gladly put it in. And the drama is still to come….


	2. Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… Do I look like SM…? Well maybe if I got a wig…

Chapter 2: …Time

When the boy called, Edward walked in. I hadn't seen him properly before but now in the light I could see him. He was gorgeous more beautiful then I had thought, but somehow I couldn't look away from his piercing green eyes. They were nearly the color of Emeralds. I jumped Alice's voice scarring me. 'BELLA! How could you.' She wined at the end; I smiled thinking of a cute comeback. 'Wellllll. I just thought you would like to ride with your new BOY FRIEND.' I said skipping around Alice, I looked at Jasper? I think his name was, he was blushing and Alice looked like she was in shock. When I heard the most beautiful voice… O Crap Bella, stop it, stop it! You remember… 'Now for you two....' I said slowly turning around, if I just got them out maybe I could get real… 'I can see how Jasper's still here. But you can go.' I said looking at Edward the whole time. 'Well I was just going to invite you and Jasper's girlfriend to our Halloween party….. But o well.' He said shrugging. But Alice just couldn't help herself, 'What! Noooooooo… You can stay as long as you want, Bella was just kidding.' Alice said smiling. 'It's on tomorrow, well pick you up.' Said Edward, smirking at Jasper. And with that they finally left, I sighed ready to face the evil little pixie. 'Don't worry…. Your punishment is tomorrow.' I gowned, looks like another Bella Barbie. And with that she walked back to her room, all I could guess was that she was about to talk to Jasper. I went and grabbed my jacket, off the rack. Alice should know I'm going to get a movie. I drove down to Port Angeles; our college was quite new only 10 years old actually. It was to the East of Port A. Most of the students lived close to or at the college, but it was too much of a risk for me to live there. I parked next to a Red BMW M3 Convertible. Hey wait I know that car… When she walked out, of the movie store. 'ROSALIE!" I shouted running over and hugging her. 'It's good to see you girl.' She said smiling at me. 'How's it going working with, Bones?' I said mocking her. 'It's ok I'm being tested in a few months.' She said shaking her head when her phone wrung. 'Duties calling!' She said saluting to me as she sped away. I smiled walking into the store; it was good to see Rose. She had been asked to come to MAD but refused and now is working with the famous BONES team. I looked at the movies, I picked up TRANSFORMERS and walked through the aisles looking from a movie when……….

A/N sorry it's sooo short. I just want to get all of my stories up to Halloween. And the next few are probably going to be a bit gruesome. Last chapter was the LONGEST I have ever writ! WHOO!


	3. Halloween

Disclaimer:

Bella: where is Edward?

Me: I have kidnapped him! And I will not give him back.

Emmett: Dude. You don't own Twilight

Chapter 3: Halloween…

I stared as the picture faded from my mind…

Blood all that blood. I turned around, it was so long ago. HE was in jail, it couldn't be HIM. When I bumped into someone, I squeaked when to strong hands caught me. 'Hello.' I heard his velvet voice say. I knew who it was before I saw his face… Edward… 'What are you doing here?' I asked as I got to my feet. 'Getting movies for the Halloween party Tomorrow, O wait you don't know. Look the party tomorrow; it's not really a Halloween party. All we do is watch scary movies and eat popcorn. But somewhere in between all that, Emmett will be wearing something funny or he will scary you.' He said smiling, probably remembering something that had happened at past parties… 'Hay, look I saw you talking to that blonde girl out there… If you want you can bring her.' He said smiling walking off to pay for his movies. 'Maybe… If she can.' I said smiling as I grabbed Fast and the furious. I flopped on my bed as I looked at my phone; I quickly dialed Rose's number.

'Hello?' (Rose)

'Hey Rose. I was wondering if you wanted to come to this Halloween party.' I said biting my lip. I heard her sigh.

'Sorry Bella. But I don't think anyone is going to have a Halloween party after tomorrow.' I sat up.

'What are you talking about?' I heard her sigh again

'You'll see. Meet me at your college.' Then she hung up. I sat there frozen, I closed my eyes. What could possibly go wrong? I got up and grabbed my jacket; I walked down the hall to Alice's bedroom.

'Um Alice I think you might want to come with me down to the college.' I said knocking on her door.

'Why?' She asked sticking her head out the door. 'Do you really want to know?' I asked walking to the door with keys in my hand. She opened her mouth and shook her head, grabbing her jacket and locking the door on her way out. We drove to the college and got out of the car. I froze at the body I could see on the ground, a couple of feet away. I saw Rose get out of her car and look over at us, then the body. She froze the wind ruffling her blonde hair. She walked over to us.

'O my god.' She bit her lip. 'Come on.' She said walking off. 'Does that mean us?' I asked looking at Alice. She shrugged and we walked over to the body. I starred at the body in front of me. Wait I knew who it was, closed my eyes covering my mouth with my hand and looked away as the tears rolled down my cheeks. Who could have done something like that to her? I took another peek at Jen's body.

* * *

Her fingers and toes had been what looked like to me cut of, her legs where bruised and cut. Her ounce white jeans were now brown and red with holes everywhere, there was one long gash down her left thigh and there was still bright red blood gushing out. Her top was the same with what looked like tiny little stones were lodged into her skin. And finally I looked at her face. her ounce blonde hair was caked with mud and blood, her mouth had been dug into with what I could guess was a razor so it looked like she was smiling in some sick and twisted way, her nose was beaten right into her skull, but the way I was able to recognize her was by those big yellow hawk like eyes.

* * *

I took another shaky breath as I looked up, when I heard a scream...

I looked into the woods, I couldn't see anything.

'Damn, it's too dark.' I looked over at Rose her body was frozen, I didn't know what she had seen, but I didn't WANT to know.

'Bella, Alice… just go home.' Rosalie said still looking at the woods.

* * *

R.P.O.V

When I was shore no one was watching. I sank own to my knees next to Jennifer, as Bella had called her. Why? Who would have wanted to do something like this to her?

* * *

Em.P.O.V

I called Jennifer for the 100th time, when MY phone rang. What? No one ever wants me, Oh my GOD! I'm special!

'Yo!'

'Um… Is this Emmett McCarthy?'

'Uh…Yes?' I asked. When the phone hung up, I looked at my phone. She hung up on me…

I looked at my caller idea, she… was… a… Cop? My heart stopped and I looked where she had called from. The college? I grabbed a jacket, and jumped in my car.

Where off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of M.A.D…

* * *

R.P.O.V

I hung up, I couldn't do it, and I stood up and turned around to get my camera. I spun on my heel, when I saw a guy. He was beautiful; he had dark curly brown hair and bright Amber eyes. He was looking at the girl's body.

'So, why did you call me and then hang up?' he asked looking up from his sister.

'Well, it's not that easy to tell someone. "Oh I'm sorry your sister is dead." It's hard.' I said letting out a sigh.

'Why are you alone?' He asked putting his hands in his pockets.

'I'm being tested.' I said with a laugh. 'In the field. If I can pass this then I'll get a gun.' When my phone rang, 'sorry I have to go.' I said and turned around.

'Girlfriend?' I asked solemnly, he smiled shaking his head.

'No, she was my sister.'

AN ok so I know it wasn't really nice to leave you at a cliffy after I hadn't wrote 4EVER! And I still wanted to write so, if I get 4reveiws for this chapter ill post 2CHAPTER! At the same time

Also check out LOVEJOYPEACETPL's stories and **Stephen King Reincarnated~Wolverine**

_Sayonara_ _faithful readers!_


End file.
